


Kamijo's Castle: The Key Party

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [2]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Kaya (Musician), MEJIBRAY, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Key Party, M/M, Master/Servant, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kamijo confesses that he doesn't know how he can afford the cost of the castle, Hizaki has a perfectly perverted idea to solve the issue.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Key Party

Hizaki had moved into Kamijo's castle without being asked, taking the second bedroom and making the space his own. Kamijo had wanted nothing from him for this arrangement, except frequent access to his ass of course. This Hizaki gave willingly, often taking Kamijo's in return. Over the last few days they had learned that as long as they got at least one orgasm inside each other, they could carry out their day without constant arousal. Which wasn't to say that Hizaki didn't find himself frequently with an erection, any hot young man could make him hard if he was pretty enough, he'd just been careful to avoid such temptation.

He was hard now, browsing websites for anything that took his fancy. His toys had been none existent and his clothes no longer to his liking. Kamijo too had changed the way he dressed, preferring tight trousers at all times, even to lounge around the castle. Hizaki didn't mind in the slightest.

“Hizaki, another parcel for you,” Kamijo declared as he stepped into the room. “How much have you been ordering?”

“As much as I want,” Hizaki replied, “I have plenty of money. Why aren't you ordering anything? You can't expect to use mine you know.”

“I don't have the money,” Kamijo confessed, “After this month, I don't even know how I'm going to pay the bills. Perhaps I should whore myself to my fans? That could be fun, but the last man who propositioned me, no, I don't think that's a good idea after all.”

“You should have said!” Hizaki exclaimed, “I'll start paying rent of course, that should help.”

“No darling, don't give me a single yen,” Kamijo ordered, “I'll think of something.”

“How about a key party?” Hizaki suggested, having just read about such things, “We invite the hottest, openly gay men we can find and charge them a fee for attending. A bit of entertainment downstairs, strippers perhaps, then even more entertainment upstairs.”

“I like the way you think,” Kamijo declared. “Leave the arrangements to me, my queen.”

“Actually, there's one more thing,” Hizaki said before Kamijo could leave, “When I was with the tree it gave me orders, to find a prince. I was thinking, Yuki was so much fun?”

“No,” Kamijo answered instantly. “He's already willing, find someone who we couldn't otherwise have.”

“And now I like the way you think,” Hizaki teased, his mind racing over the other options and coming to a happy conclusion. Yes, a manly man like him would be simply divine to have in the bedroom.

 

The next day, Hizaki was stood in the forest, watching as the tree took the dark haired man with a smug smile. Masashi had been screaming at first, but now he was enjoying everything that was being done to his pretty little ass. The tree had wanted him too, but Hizaki had urged it off, wanting to save everything for the bassist later. He didn't even touch himself as he waited, listening to the trees whispers that he had done well. Curious he questioned the tree, how many Princes did it want.

“As many as the King and Queen can handle,” came the tree's answer. “If the King of Queen bring an offering suitable enough, I will accept.”

“I understand,” Hizaki replied, grinning at the idea of a whole castle filled with men like himself. Feeling uncomfortable in the heavy dress he was wearing, just to convince Masashi nothing was different, he slipped out of it and stood waiting in the white slip he had worn underneath. His cock pushed a tent in the tight material, so tempting to touch, but not quite yet.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the dark haired man was released. He was dripping with tree sap, but was more than happy to wrap his warm mouth over the bulge Hizaki was displaying. He sucked the material, looking up at his Queen with eager, curious eyes.

“From now on, you are my bitch, understand?” Hizaki demanded.

“Yes, Mistress,” Masashi replied, eager to obey him. With a smile Hizaki released his length, pushing Masashi's face against his crotch. Yes this was good, he could be more than happy for the other to please him like this for a long time.

 

Kamijo sipped his cocktail, as his eyes roamed over the guests at his party. They had each paid an impressive entrance fee, all eager for a taste of cock, or perhaps for someone to taste theirs. Upstairs he had named the rooms after gay porn stars, so that his guests knew exactly where to go, and had made sure every room had at least a few toys and some lube. Hizaki had been his saviour in this department, his online shopping addiction finally paying off, in more ways than one. Kamijo's eyes roamed over the corset and tiny skirt Hizaki was wearing, almost considering if he should just bend the other over right in the middle of the room. Perhaps he would have, if it hadn't distracted from the show on stage.

Four, fully naked men, were performing a live sex show for the watching guests, each chosen for their pretty faces and large cocks. He watched with a lewd smile, his cock responding well to the show. He needed a hole, and soon! Who would he get? He wanted every man in this room, it was why he had chosen them.

Finally the show ended, and he joined the men on the stage, bending one over and giving him a playful slap on the ass before letting the dancers off the stage. Nobody was supposed to touch, but the man didn't seem to be complaining.

“Now, for what we've all been waiting for,” Kamijo called to the crowd as he displayed the envelope he was holding. “In this envelope are the room names, everyone draw just one. If your name has an 'A' beneath it, go up now. Anyone with a 'B' will be joining the first group later. Just to add to the surprise. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” cried the majority of the crowd. Smiling he began to give the keyrings out, each naming a room. All the rooms would be random, except for Hizaki and himself who would be returning to their own. He kissed many of the men, spanking some, groping others. He was as sleazy as he could be, and the men seemed to love him for it. He was just groping one man's crotch when he looked up and recognised him. Masashi? What was he doing here? Had Hizaki invited him, there was a few men here that had come from his invite.

“Did Hizaki choose you,” Kamijo teased, “He's chosen well if that's the case.”

“Choose, used and abused,” Masashi agreed with a wink. He pulled out a name, and with a wave headed for the stairs. Finally the names were all pulled and one by one Kamijo called out room names until only Hizaki and himself remained. He kissed and groped the other before hurrying for the stairs, wondering who waited at the top.

 

Hizaki opened his bedroom door, smiling at the pretty boy sprawled over his bed in invitation. The man had wavy dark hair and was wearing a small black leather dress beneath a cloak of semi-transparent black cloth. This wasn't one of the men he had been hoping for, but he was certainly glad that he had got him.

“Kaya,” Hizaki greeted him, joining the other on the bed, “I'm going to have fun ravishing you.”

“You like to top?” Kaya asked, with a relieved smile, “When I realised this was your room I was a little worried.”

“No need to worry, sweet girl, I'll fill all your holes tonight,” Hizaki promised, reaching for the toys and finding the butt plug was already gone. “Has someone already been filling themselves with my toys?”

“Want to look?” Kaya asked, moving onto all fours and displaying the red heart gem protruding from the toy in his ass. Smiling Hizaki slapped him hard a few times, before helping Kaya out of his clothes.

“Get on the floor,” Hizaki ordered, sitting on the side of the bed with legs spread. “Sluts like you should always be ready to suck cock. Understand?”

“Yes Hizaki,” Kaya replied, kneeling before Hizaki and looking up wide eyed.

“Yes Mistress,” Hizaki corrected with a snarl. Grabbing Kaya's hair he pulled the other's face into his lap, much as he did with Masashi, and made the other gag on his length. He was no sweet princess, but a wicked queen and Kaya would just have to learn this the hard way. “Do you like this?”

“Yes,” Kaya gasped, “Yes Mistress!”

“I thought you might. Am I big enough for you? Hard enough?” Hizaki questioned.

“You're the biggest I've ever seen,” Kaya answered. “Mistress please, let me suck you. I need you so bad!”

“That's right slut, swallow me whole,” Hizaki begged, moaning as Kaya did his very best to do just that. He clung to the other's hair tighter, pulling at the roots and making Kaya take him harder and faster. When the other gagged, he let him catch his breath before continuing the torment once more. “Are you thirsty? You better drink it all.”

“Yes Mistress,” Kaya answered, opening his mouth ready to catch Hizaki's offerings. With delight Hizaki came, a stream of white filling Kaya's mouth so fast the other barely had time to swallow. He managed though, much to Hizaki's delight.

“Good slut, perhaps I will allow you on the bed after all,” Hizaki decided. “I want you to kneel here, and keep your hands on the top of the headboard. If I catch you touching yourself, I shall invite every man here to give you a spanking. Understand?”

“You can spank me, if you like Mistress,” Kaya offered, pushing out his ass and showing off the heart he wore. With a smirk Hizaki slapped him hard on each cheek, before teasing the butt plug buried between them. He was soon hard enough to take Kaya again, so removing the toy he pulled up his skirt and sank his length into his new toy. It felt so warm and good, just like he had imagined. He could play with this slut all night, if the other could remain conscious.

 

Kamijo had well and truly tied the pretty blond thing to his bed and was in the process of teasing the other with his tongue when he first heard a moan of pleasure from his partner. It was such a delicious sound, from an otherwise quiet man.

“Do you like that MiA?” Kamijo asked, “Are your nipples sensitive to my touch?”

“Yes,” MiA sighed, shutting his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure. He had been hesitant when he had first heard that Kamijo wanted him tied down, but had soon come around to the idea. His cock now stood tall, such a beautiful thing his shorts had been hiding and his nipples were hard beneath Kamijo's tongue. Happily Kamijo took his time pleasing the other, one nipple at a time, the others stomach, his upper thighs. When he wrapped his mouth around the other's balls, MiA cried out in such delight that he began to suck all the harder. MiA was sensitive all right, the fool shouldn't have tried to play stoic, because now he was going to make him moan all the more.

He grabbed the lube, and began to stretch the other, the whole time his mouth engulfed the soft flesh. He could smell a manly, but not unpleasant scent, as he sucked. The kind of scent that made his cock twitch in anticipation.

Hurrying up the process he buried a second finger into MiA, making the younger blond squirm in his confinement. His mouth moved onto MiA's cock, licking the length, making him moan all the louder. The moans delighted him, he may be new to this but he was good at it.

A third finger caused moans so loud he couldn't wait any longer. Eagerly he pushed his large length into the boy and took him with force. Now MiA was crying out for him, a beautiful sympathy that he would remember always. This key party was a grand success, he had never had so much fun and this was only just the beginning.

 

Masashi's pride had been stung when Hizaki had used him in the forest and he was determined to reinsert his dominance tonight. Whoever was coming through that door, was going to know exactly who the man in this relationship was going to be. He was going to be harsh, he was going to be cruel, he was going to be....

“Yuki!” he exclaimed, all thoughts of treating his partner as Hizaki had done to him escaping his memory. How could he possibly think of hurting the band's adorable drummer. Eagerly he wrapped the confused man in a hug, gently taking him to the bed.

“So now you're gay too?” Yuki asked, “It's like some spell has come over the band. We're all here, aren't we?”

“I think it is a spell, but a good one,” Masashi agreed, his eyes roaming over Yuki's body which was dressed in nothing but a black thong and netted clothes above. “Let me treat you tonight, what do you like?”

“This,” Yuki said selecting a dildo from the collection of toys, “Can you suck me off, while teasing this inside me?”

“Only if you strip away that ridiculous outfit,” Masashi ordered. He was one of the most dressed men here, choosing to wear black jeans and t-shirt in replacement of any outfit designed to seduce. How would his new huge cock even fit in clothes like Kamijo choose to wear? His crotch must be constantly in pain. It was bad enough just how much he had been craving sex recently, he didn't want to make matters worse.

As Yuki undressed, he did the same, smiling at the pure jealousy in the others eyes. He ran his fingers along the length, teasing Yuki with the touch. He could see the other wanted this, knew the feeling of a man so well endowed.

“Something strange is happening,” Yuki remarked, “All three of you suddenly gay, all so well endowed.”

“Maybe one day we'll share the secret,” Masashi teased as he picked up the lube. He wondered if Hizaki would want him to take Yuki to the tree, he certainly wasn't going to mention it without first discussing it with the guitarist.

He was gentle with Yuki, making sure he was ready before slipping the dildo inside him. He teased the toy, as he sucked the other's length, distracting the other from his earlier questions. Tonight was a night for sex, he had paid good money for his invite, it certainly wasn't going to go to waste.

Masashi shouldn't have worried, for the moment his length slipped inside the other, there was nothing but incredible pleasure. His cock had been burning for this, the other's body a cooling sheath. His pleasure grew as he saw just how much Yuki was enjoying being taken, how much the other delighted at taking such a large instrument of pleasure. He took him hard and fast, his pride fully restored now. When he came, he let his cum drip from the other's hole soaking the bedsheets below. Tomorrow he would thank Hizaki for introducing him to this life, tonight he would ravish this man so completely that in the morning it would be impossible for him to stand.

 


End file.
